gammaraulfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Welcome To The Rules, Read Them Before Doing Something GammaRaul's Rules NO NSFW This Wiki Is Supposed To Be Kid Friendly Just Like The Ones That Inspired This *You Will Gain 3 Warnings If You Do/Post 3 NSFW Things, On The Fourth, You Will Be Blocked For 15 Days *If You Havent Learned Your Lesson, You Will Be Blocked For A Month *And If Even With That You Havent Learned It Yet, You Will Be Blocked For A Year *And If Even With That You Havent Learned, You Will Be Blocked For All Eternity Dont Vandalize Dont Vandalize Anything, Specially The Long Articles Made By People That Dont Know That The Undo Option Exists * If You Vandalize You Will Gain 3 Warnings If And On The 4th You Will Get Blocked For 3 Months * And If That Isnt Enough For You To Learn, You Get Blocked For 7 Months * If That Isnt Enough, You Get Blocked For All Eternity Dont Spam Please Dont Spam Pages Or Messages, There Must Be At Least 10 Minutes Beetween The Creation Of 2 Threads Or Articles, However, You Can Comment On An Already Existing Article, Thread Or Discussion At Any Time You Want (But Dont Send Alot Of Messages At The Same Time, The Notifications Thank You) * If You Spam 3 Times You Get Warned 3 Times, On The 4th, You Get Banned For A Week * And If That Isnt Enough For You To Learn, You Get Blocked For A Week * If That Still Isnt Enough, You Get Blocked For 2 Months * If That Isnt Enough, You Get Blocked For 8 Months * If That Still Isnt Enough, You Get Blocked For All Of Eternity Changing Other People's Rules If There Is A Rule You Think Is Incorrect, Add A Sub-Section (Or Sub-Section 2) Called "Clarification By Username Here" * If You Arent An Admin And You Feel Like A Rule Is Incorrect, Leave A Message On Our Message Wall Breaking This Rule Will Lead To A Block Lasting 1 Week, Then 2 Weeks, Then A Month, Then A Year And Then All Eternity Dont Insert Any Kind Of Non Sense In Any Kind Of Place I Think It Is Obvious *If You Do That 3 Times You Get Warned 3 Times, On The 4th, You Get Banned For A Week And 5 Days *If You Havent Learned Your Lesson, You Get Banned For A Month *If You Still Havent Learned Your Lesson, You Get Banned For 10 Months *If You Still Havent Learned Your Lesson, You Get Banned For 2 Years *iF You Still Havent Learned Your Lesson, You Get Banned For All Eternity SparrowHawkJr's Rules Vandalism Vandalizing is prohibited, with all ways. Putting non-sense, adding non-sense categories, or replacing or removing all information, even with replacing it all with a cuss word, a non-sense word, off-topic word, or even a original word, will give you a warning, to a 1hr ban, to a 3 day ban. Information Do not reveal any personal information, like your password, credit card, etc. Only your nick-name and gender are allowed. If you accidentally revealed any personal information, please contact an admin as soon as possible. *Revealing, someone's personal information, will either disable your account, or ban you for 6 months. Bans If you are banned, do not sign up / register, to another account, or login to a new account, as that will give you a immediate block. *This is the same, like sockpuppetry. Username Do not sign up as an inappropriate username. This will make the admins mad, and they will give you a permanent ban. Admins Trying to bother an admin will give you a block. Harassing Do not harass other users. This will include: *Harassing admins. *Creating accounts just to harass other users for purpose. USING TWO - FIVE RULEBREAKS WILL BLOCK YOU GLOBALLY. Ok. Have fun! S A N T A C L A W S's Rules No NSFW *No NSFW or sexual content permitted Teasing And Vandalism *No teasing or bullying other users *No vandalism or removing lots of a page's content for no reason Other *No Armenian propaganda *Content should be related to the wiki and GammaRaul *Anime is permitted but highly discouraged Clarification By GammaRaul The "Content should be related to the wiki and GammaRaul" Rule Is True But I Allow Some Memes And If You Want To Post Something You Think Is Not Related With The Wiki Ask Me If I Approve Before Posting It Noob6 OTHER's Rules Dont Ban Other Admins * Don't ban other admins Warnings * No Fake warnings * No Lying Warnings No NSFW * Don't add sexual images, That you will get banned Spam And Harassment * Don't spam on Admin's Message walls * Do not harass users And Please be nice Category:Important